Forever More
by VerelLupin
Summary: Coulson never does anything halfway. Skye wants him in her life forever more. Coulskye/Mayward/Fitzsimmons
1. The Wedding

**Love, love, loved the last few episodes. (Proudly waves the Coulskye flag) **

**A cute little idea. **

**Enjoy..hee.**

* * *

"This is the first time I've danced with you."

"I know, seems weird, doesn't it?" She asked trying to keep from stepping on his very nice shoes.

Ward smiled, "its part of the tradition."

"I never was much for tradition," Skye replied kicking the train of her white dress to the side. "I don't really like dresses either."

"Just change after the cake cutting."

"I can't, I promised Jemma I'd wear it all day. She was so happy that I chose the one she liked that she made me promise not to take it off until tonight."

Ward grinned. "She actually said that?"

"Well not really, she kinda just mimed it and Fitz was too busy being embarrassed to clarify."

"What Coulson say?"

"He said people on the bus needed to stop being so juvenile."

"Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one caught with his pants down."

Skye didn't even attempt to quiet her laughter, earning her a reproving glare from May, who was dancing with a very nervous Fitz. "I don't know who was more mortified May or me."

"I'd say May but she would never admit to it."

"Yeah that is totally true."

They continued dancing in silence but it wasn't oppressing or uncomfortable. They'd been partners for so long that they didn't need words to express how they felt about one another especially on such an important day.

The song ended and they turned and clapped, both glancing at the stage as Nick Fury made his way to the podium. "This should be interesting," Ward muttered.

"Did I miss anything?" Coulson said coming up from behind them.

"Nope, you made it just in time." Skye answered and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for keeping her company," he directed to the younger man.

"My pleasure sir."

Skye hugged her S.O. and he whispered, "congratulations again, to the both of you."

Coulson shook Ward's hand and with one last quick smile in the team's general direction, Skye placed her hand in Coulson's and together they made their way to the raised dais where their table was. Fury waited until they were seated then began his best man speech.

Coulson held her hand and she leaned into him, "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone for so long."

"Its okay, I know S.H.I.E.L.D can't function without you but I hope they're not expecting to call you back on our honeymoon."

"No I made it very clear we are not to be disturbed." He replied.

"Well then let's enjoy what's left of our reception," she said placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Skye, not here," he said quietly.

"Live a little Phil, besides everybody knows we'll be doing much worse in a few hours."

He didn't say anything, instead he focused on keeping his face neutral since it didn't seem Skye was going to stop squeezing his thigh any time soon.

Fitz and Simmons observed the happy couple curiously. "Now what do you suppose Skye said to Coulson to turn him that shade of red?"

"I don't know must have been something pretty racy. Did you hear how agent May caught them in flagrante derelicto a few weeks back? According to Ward, Agent Coulson didn't so much as bat an eye so bear in mind that whatever it was, must have been something." Simmons concluded.

"What will we call them when they get back?" Fitz asked.

"Skye and Agent Coulson."

"But they'll both be Coulson, won't they?" Fitz asked again.

"That's true but we will just call Skye, Skye and Coulson, Agent Coulson."

"Do you think they'll be more discreet on the bus?"

"Fitz," she hit his arm. "What a terrible thing to say."

"So says the one that doesn't sleep directly beneath their soon-to-be new room."

"Good point." Jemma replied once more glancing at the couple. "I don't envy you, Fitz."

Frankly Skye was grateful she'd done this. The first dance and cake cutting. The games and stupid pulling off of her garter, which Natasha insisted be high on her leg, while Coulson was blindfolded, Clint's idea, the perv.

The seemingly thousands of pictures with everyone from Steve Rogers, Phil was beaming, to Agent Hill telling her to take care of her dear friend, gonna ask Phil, how dear, not that she was jealous.

Yes it had all been fun and super exhausting.

Though Skye was more than ready to leave it all behind and have Phil all to herself, she was definitely happy she'd agreed to a modest wedding, she had wanted to elope, because it had made him happy. And though her Coulson was very reserved in his joy, she saw how his eyes misted a little bit every time someone wished them well.

"I swear I did not mean for May to get my bouquet. That thing about the people catching the bouquet and garter isn't like iron clad, right?"

"Why?" He asked amused and knowing very well why she asked.

"I don't think Ward was happy that Thor caught my garter."

"Dr. Foster didn't look all that happy either when May insisted they take a picture," and they shared a private laugh at the look of terror on the former Asgardian's face when confronted with a smiling May, it was one of many they'd shared throughout the day.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Skye said as he helped her tuck in the train of her dress so she could climb into Lola without tripping.

"You've ridden in Lola before."

"I'm taking about you and me and everybody knowing about it."

"It will still be us when we come back." Coulson replied and started the car. "The only difference is that I'll stop getting weird looks."

"Yeah, now you'll get high fives." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Still it feels unreal."

"Too much?" he asked concern coloring his voice.

"No. Worried that with it being official, I'll be moved out of the bus."

"That's not happening," he said with a dangerous edge. "Already spoke to Fury and he agreed its best you stay on board. He owes me."

"Aw A.C., you're too much."

"I know," he replied and with that the worry was lifted and they left the church behind.

"Hey, this makes me S.C. Or is it C.C? since I'm still a consultant." She did a little happy dance in her seat."I like that. From now on I'll be C.C. and you'll be A.C. and we'll be greatest consultant/agent combo ever."

"Skye."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How about you stay Skye and I'll call you anything you want when we're alone."

"Okay but we'll still be the greatest consultant/agent team ever."

He kissed her hand and she smiled happily at their matching rings. "Did I tell you how yummy you look in your tux?"

He didn't take his eyes off the road but Skye was betting if he had and they'd been stationary, she would have been treated to one of their many amazing make out sessions, like the one May had caught them in a few weeks back.

"You didn't but I'd be happy to hear it."

"You look very very yummy." She purposely said it with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Good enough to eat?" He asked innocently.

"Oh definitely."

"Well I can honestly say the feeling is mutual, Mrs. Coulson."

"Ooh I so like the sound of that."

"The name or the sentiment?"

"You are such a tease."

"I know," he replied and this time he did pull into a rest stop. Half an hour later they were back on their way and Coulson no longer looked as unruffled though Skye certainly did.

"I didn't see it before," May said once the red corvette had disappeared into the distance and the crowd of family and friends had begun to thin out. She was standing close enough to Ward so that he could wrap his arm around her waist, if he wished.

He wish to and did, "I don't think a lot of people did but then not a lot saw us, either."

"True."


	2. The Honeymoon

**This was a one shot but I had an idea for a sequel and this was born. I'm planning one more with Skye pregnant.**

**I saw 1x17 and I have tentative hope. I like Ward more now (sucks what they did) but still not with Skye.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Is this okay?"

"You know that I've never really been to Tahiti."

"I know but…"

"Its fine...don't you like it?" he didn't look at her but Skye instinctively knew that it was important she answer this question right. Already she could see the muscles in his shoulders tense in anticipation.

"Sandy beaches, you and nobody we know for miles. What's not to love?" She laid her head back on his chest and wondered how the hell she'd managed to end up here with him, when both had hurt the other so much. It'd been a miracle they had decided to go out to dinner after that year apart.

"Skye?"

"Hmm."

"Are you really okay with…this?"

Skye raised her head and stared at him in disbelief. "Phillip Coulson, if you're asking what I think you're asking, I swear I'll hit you."

He gave her a thin smile. "No I mean-"

"You aren't getting insecure on me are you?"

"I mean the lifestyle; being part of S.H.I.E.L.D, being on their radar and knowing what we know."

"Better that being in the dark, besides we have our group so I'm good if you are."

"Nothing fazes you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

"But you know that's not true. Hey um...you said nobody knew we were here, right?"

"That's right." She shifted off him and he sat up so that she was shielded.

"Then why is Tony Stark waving at us?"

"What?" This time he stood up and looked around him. "Where?"

Skye remained seated but added an extra layer of sun block. "By the bar with Pepper, though she looks uber uncomfortable about it." The Starks being here meant being on the beach longer and Skye had no intention of spending her honeymoon sunburned.

"They couldn't make it to the wedding, this vacation was their present."

"Oh," Skye glanced down at the red Iron Man bikini she was wearing, Coulson had hated it on sight but he'd a hard time saying no once she put it on. "That explains so much."

By this point, Coulson and Tony had spotted each other and the brash billionaire was dragging his lovely but clearly embarrassed wife with him.

"Phil, what a pleasant surprise," Pepper genuinely tried to smile but the obvious annoyance with Tony was bleeding through the greeting.

"Pepper, it's nice to see you also. Skye this is Pepper and Tony Stark."

"Phillip was telling me that this was your present." Skye said noticing the very wide smirk on Stark's face at her attire but focused on the stately redhead. "It was very nice of you guys."

"It was the least we could do," Pepper said smiling.

"Wow, so this is the bride. Now I'm really sorry we missed it." Tony said eyeballing Skye. "Phil, you dog. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Tony!"

"It's okay Pepper, it's nothing new." Coulson replied forestalling the obvious apology that Pepper was trying to utter. "At this point I'd congratulate Mr. Stark if he could come up with something original."

"I'll give it a try." He said to Coulson but winked at Skye, who just grinned. "So Skye is it? How long did you know our agent before he seduced you with his paperwork? Or was is his witty dialogue, what do you two talk about?"

"Spy stuff and hacking into rich people's bank accounts."

"Ah, a girl after my own heart."

"I don't think so, Mr. Stark."

"No worries Philli. Too young for me but hey to each his own."

"I am so sorry, I should have known, I really should have. Not that he is not generous because he is but it also usually for his own amusement." Pepper apologized.

"I've noticed." Coulson replied.

"By the way the suit looks amazing. Can you do a little turn just to see if I got the specs right?"

Skye did as instructed, it earned her a glare but she had to admit that jealousy looked good on her Phil. Tony didn't fare any better. "I'm so angry and embarrassed that I can't even reprimand you."

"You're right she is awesome." Skye said to Coulson as he pointedly handed her his towel.

"Excuse me?" Stark said peering at the girl, who was apparently as much of a smart ass as he was.

"Phil told me you were awesome." Skye said to Pepper. "Now I know why."

"I have never used that word." Coulson corrected.

"Okay so he said you were a marvel, exact words, between you and me I was a little jealous."

"Thank you. She is very charming," Pepper told Coulson.

"She is and I assume he has his qualities." Coulson replied.

"You realize they are now talking about you as if you were a tool."

"Said the robot to the computer," Skye retorted.

"I really, really, like her." Tony said to Pepper. "We should do this more often."

"Thank you, I like you too." Skye replied not seeing the rolling of eyes behind her and Tony.

"Well it was nice to see you but we are definitely not going to bother you anymore." Pepper said tugging on Tony's sleeve. "Skye, it was nice to meet you."

"Same."

"But Pep, I barely got to say anything," Tony whined.

"I know. We'll schedule something when they're not on their honeymoon."

"Okay, nice seeing you Phil."

"Goodbye, Mr. Stark."

"Hey kid, go easy on the old man. You know what I'm mean."

"Bye, Tony." Skye waved.

"Don't encourage him." Coulson said quietly.

The next day, Skye wanted to break in the new black bikini, which Phil so generously bought her. Okay so he technically disappeared her Iron Man one and he bought her a new one because she threatened to go skinny-dipping, which he totally believed and she would never do, at least not in public and not without him in tow.

Phil was supposed to join her but he had some meeting, he swore it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D related, and she promised him she'd still go because he didn't want her coped up in their room.

She was going to wear it and stay in, room service and wi-fi was all she needed and would have done just that if she hadn't spotted Stark relaxing below in one of the spa cabanas.

She hurriedly put on her wrap and grabbed her key and towel.

It looked like his massage was just getting started but Skye did not want to miss this opportunity to poke the brain of someone who was just as tech crazy as she was.

She loved Coulson but sometimes when she tried to explain some new way around a firewall he'd either stare at her blankly or make her simplify it so he could understand and would end up with him lost and she frustrated.

His massage was over when she approached so he sat up to greet her. "How was the wedding night?"

A waiter bearing the most garnished presentation of orange juice in crystal glasses, she'd ever seen, appeared out of nowhere and handed her one.

Skye took a long drink, "that depends on what you want to hear."

"Is he breathing?" Tony asked.

"It was close but he would have gone happy."

"Oh really. Eww, I cannot believe you said that." He said it with one of his trademark cocky grins, which eased the nervousness Skye had been hiding but that Stark had apparently seen.

He took his own drink and led her to an elaborately arranged breakfast table where he noisily chewed through a muffin he'd just grabbed, "do you have any idea the amount of imagination that died picturing that scenario?"

"You asked."

"I know." He swallowed the piece and took a seat. "You know Pep is always telling me I have a big mouth."

Skye took a seat as well, "I'd have to agree, where is she by the way?"

"Meeting Phil for brunch."

"Should I be worried?"

Tony shrugged, "nah, he's too nice for her."

"I could see that," she said taking a hot croissant. "How they'd meet by the way?"

"Aren't you up to date on all things Coulson?

She shook her head, "he doesn't like to talk about events before New York. I respect that."

"Don't blame him. Things were different for everybody then."

"Do you get nightmares?"

He studied her, "if I did?" She picked at the bread nervously and Tony had the uncomfortable feeling that this was the first time she was talking about this to anyone. "I do, all the time."

"How do you cope?"

He put down the muffin and stood. "I used to tinker, a lot. I never slept and when I did all I could see was stars and death and Pepper's face and never being able to…I started not sleeping but then I'd get these panic attacks."

Skye laid her food down too but she didn't stand. She just watched him pace back and forth. He stopped and looked at her. "And now?"

"Now I try to sleep but if I can't I lay quietly and listen to Pepper breathe, I count her breaths and I calculate how long it takes her chest to rise and expand between them. I watch to see if she is having good dreams and if she doesn't-"

"You wake her, same here."

"Nobody tells everybody everything." He pauses like he really needs her to get it and she does but Coulson and she aren't everybody. She's a 0-8-4 and he's Coulson and they've both infused with alien stuff. It's different for them.

"You really care about him, don't wait until the next nightmare. Lie down and let him count your breaths, let him hold your hand. Whatever will help him feel better. Don't force him to sleep because you want him to. Tell him you're there even when you're not awake."

"Will that stop them?"

"No but it makes them bearable. Now enough of this mushy crap, on a scale of one to ten, ten being best you ever had, what number is old Phil?"

"I'd say…"

"Tony!"  
"Skye!"

"Busted," she said.

"No kidding." He turned away from her and greeted their significant others. "How was brunch?"

"I cannot believe this, what is wrong with you?"

"Just harmless talk, Pep."

"Harmless?"

"You're an eleven if you're curious,"

"Oh please."

"And that is my cue, thanks for the talk." Skye said edging around the still arguing couple.

"Anytime kid and this conversation is not over," he winked and she have him a thumbs up.

They excused themselves with a promise of meeting up for dinner as long as Tony behaved himself.

"Not likely," he'd shouted and Coulson literally had to drag Skye away from giving him a high five.

"Really?"

"He asked, I was trying to be polite."

"There are times when it's better to be impolite."

"But it was great answer."

"I'm sure it was," Coulson replied.

"It was. You want to know?"

"No."

"Yes you do." She said slipping her arm through his as they walked back to their hotel room.

"No I don't." he said firmly.

"Your loss."

Several days later Tony Stark got a message through Jarvis.

_Mr. Stark, Tony._

_There isn't a high enough number for Phillip._

_Skye_

"My kind of girl Jarvis."

"Excluding Mrs. Stark, of course."

"Figure of speech."

"Yes sir."

"Jarvis make sure you also send a congratulatory basket to Agent Coulson."

"There is no fixed location for him."

"Send it to Fury; he'll know how to find him."

"Will I be hiding this from Mrs. Stark as well?"

"Yup."

A few days later when the bus landed at HQ, Agent Maria Hill, bearing a rather large fruit basket with some questionable fruit shapes and a Pepper Potts Barbie that had been altered to look like Skye, greeted Coulson.

"I see that Skye has made a new friend." Coulson remarked upon further inspection of the contents.

"You should see the card." Hill said barely able to maintain a straight face.

_Good luck, Phil_

_You're gonna need it with a girl like that. _

_See you this Friday at 8:00._

_P.s. Fury says he's not you're damm delivery service; pick up your own gifts next time._

"Thank you, Maria. You can keep the basket."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go have a very long conversation with my wife."

Hill watched him walk up to the hacker, who spotted the basket, turned tail and ran."Fifty bucks, she makes him go to that dinner with Stark."

"You have yourself a bet." May said taking an apple.


End file.
